Magnus Fairfarren
History Magnus Fairfarren is walking down the street of the Capitol. It was his birthday. Gems were flashing from his arms as he just got them surgically embedded into his skin. An enthusiastic smile is plastered on his face as he's on the way to the shop that they own called “Magnus & Gem”. It didn't take long after he arrived when a bomb exploded from a room where his parents are in. He was speechless. Glass shattered from the windows and doors. His sister was sitting on the counter and he just opened the door when it happened. He heard a faint shout then everything went silent. The last thing he saw are shards of glass flying towards him as he fell and luckily, dodged them. A bright, white light shone above him as the Capitol doctors are trying to sew a cut on his cheek and then they applied a cream so that it'll disappear in a few days. He chose to have the scar in his left arm so that he could never forget the day he lost his parents. He was dispatched after three days, the scar was completely invisible, he wore the same enthusiastic grin as he made his way home to his sister when he passed by a room in the hospital. It was labeled “Mortuary” and through the glass of the door which he had a strong repulsion from, he saw faint feiry fire-like red hair ending in bright orange tips emerging from a covered corpse. She had exactly the same hair as his sister but it couldn't be, he thought. Just as he turned away, The cover was removed and he was shocked out of his wits. It was his sister with open eyes, revealing the same hue of blue eyes that he has. It took Magnus 5 years to renovate and reopen their clothing shop. He had help from close family friends and relatives. His aunt Gem ,for which his sister is named after, insisted on taking him in but he refused saying that it's better if he does everything alone. He changed the name of the shop into “Fairfarren's” where he put a tribute to his family in. A friend told him of a job as an escort and with his dream to go out of the Capitol and explore the country of Panem, he applied and was eventually hired as an Escort for District 12. It is his first year and he feels both nervous and happy for his first travel out of the walls and plasticity of the Capitol. Personality and Etymology Magnus is a very enthusiastic person and he has a very bright personality. His extroverted side makes him too open but he's fine with it. He also doesn't care about what people think about him as long as he can be himself infront of them. Magnus can be very annoying and nosy but he is also a good and loyal friend. He is also very independent, earning the trait after the incident that killed his family. He never gets angry at people and would always smile at you as you walk. He's the nicest person anyone can meet but behind those smiles, he bears a pain heavier than most can bear. Magnus means “Great” in Latin and “Fairfarren” means 'May you travel under fair skies' or simply 'goodbye'. His name is joined together could mean “Great Goodbye” mirroring the event of his family's death and his great loss.